


Three Day Week

by SisterSunny



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Basically, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSunny/pseuds/SisterSunny
Summary: In which I only wrote fics for 3 of the 7 days cause I was uninspired and lazy. I'm sorry, exams are sapping my energyThis is. Just poetry. I. Don'tlikedon'tread<3
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Sorry 'bout that, have this mediocre drabble as an apology

X was nice.

In many aspects, he excelled at being nice.

The kindness of his heart, synthetic and wired — but gentle all the same.

He was nice to look at, too. It was objective, in Zero’s subjective opinion. His curves, angles, and lines added up nicely to wrap up the personality of a saint. An angelic face of complete purity that unfailingly hitched Zero’s breath: each, _every_ time.

He was nice to talk to. Conversation ebbed and flowed, weaved and sowed; like an organic creature through an obstructed path. The topics would switch like well oiled gears, teeth interlocking and smoothly rolling. And He couldn’t help but feel passionate about the smallest things — when X was there to discuss them with him.

Above all, however, he was nice to touch. The smooth surfaces of silicon, flesh-like and inhumanly perfect. Or his armour’s scratchless metallic sheen that caught the sun and his eye alike. Or his hands. Soft yet firm and perfect. Perfect to high five, fistbump, or hold. Just hold, tightly or loosely. Like it was normal, like Zero wasn’t exhilarated each time their fingers brushed. Like X didn’t always don that same adorable blush.

Because in the end, it was casual. It was nice.

X was nice.


	2. Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guhyuck here comes the angst part of the tag sorryyyy

X hadn’t smiled, recently.

Granted, he’d put on facsimiles, but as his lips had stretched and bared his teeth, his eyes had stayed colourless and bleak. He’d turn away hastily, because seeing grins slip off a struggling mouth never tended to be convincing. And each and every time, Zero would reach his hand out. _Grab onto me,_ He’d plead, _I can help you._ But the words never left his mouth, and X would escape that heartbreaking fraction more miserable than he had entered.

He hadn’t laughed, recently.

Zero’s jokes gained tired chuckles, broken exhales that semi-passed for mirth. Faux mirth. They used to laugh about the smallest things, together. Teasing, joking, playful punches or mock-wrestling when no one was looking. He’d tried, really, he had. He’d cracked more jokes in the last week than he had in the month before it. But, “Hey X. You’ve been lookin’ pretty _blue_ this week, eh?” Never garnered more than exhausted responses that made Zero guilty for even trying. “…Yeah, Z. I guess I have.”

Was it because of him?


	3. Day 4 it's day 4 guys what do you mean it's day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's yesterday. I'll have you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U guys

X jerked awake, gasping. “Zero!”

The android was behind him in an instant, arms locked around his chest as his stomach pressed firmly against X’s lower back. He placed his chin on the shoulder in front of him, whispering soft words into the microphone on X’s audial. “Shh, babe. It’s alright. 'S just a nightmare. I’m right here. Right here with you.”

X relaxed into the soothing timbre of Zero’s voice, sighing as his breathing finally evened out into steady inhales and exhales. “That’s right, X. Take it slow.”

Zero was here. Zero was with him. Not gone, or dead, or missing. He was here, and it would always be like that. “Promise me you’ll never leave me. Please, Zero. I can’t-“

“I promise.”

X let out a relieved sigh, smiling softly as he lay back down, comfortably spooned by Zero. “Thanks. Goodnight, Z.” “’Night, X.”

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned in bemusement. Looking around, he was alone in the bed.

Hesitantly, he spoke aloud to the empty room.

“Who…”

He swallowed.

“Who’s Zero?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaahaahahaaahhaahahahahaaaahhhhhaaahaahhaha I bet you expected fluff! >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is day 2, then I skipped day 3 like a coward,


End file.
